Melinda Halliwell/Power Page
Melinda Halliwell's Power and Abilities Page Melinda came into her powers about a year after her birth. Piper was cooking in the kitchen while holding Melinda when the baby "conjured" a couple of potion bottles above her mother's soup. Melinda enjoyed the spectacle, but Piper, after unsuccessfully trying to get the bottles away, had to call her sons for help. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Melinda is able to cast spells but has trouble writing spells down, and instead excels at potion making. * Potion Making: 'The ability to brew potions. Melinda does extremely well at making potions and doesn't always know what she's making while she's making it. She takes strongly after her mother in this department. * 'Scrying: 'The ability to locate magical beings or objects. * 'Mediumship: 'The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * 'Telekinesis: The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. Melinda has shown excellent use of telekinesis and demonstrated excellent skill and technique with it. * Telekinetic Orbing: 'The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. ** 'Remote Orbing: 'The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Whitelighter Powers * 'Orbing: 'The power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. Melinda always uses this ability. * [[Healing|'Healing]]:' The ability to heal any injury. * 'Hovering: 'The ability to rise a few feet in the air, and float in one place on a swirl of orbs. * 'Sensing: 'The ability to sense where others are. Melinda can only access this power when she is locating her charges, family, or incredibly close friends. * 'Photokinesis: 'The ability to manipulate light and orbs. * [[Literary Manipulation|'Literary Manipulation]]: 'The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. Other Powers * 'High Resistance: ' This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. * [[Agility|'Agility]]:''' The ability to move quickly and easily from one motion to another. It is an extremely helpful skill in close-quarters combat. It's also a skill very few beings come by naturally. * 'Advanced Combat: I's a subject taught at Magic School. Students practice actual combat during classes, including vanquishes. This is also the ability to excel at hand-to-hand combat and also destroy demons by fighting them. Notable Creations Spells While Melinda's strong suit is primarily potions, she has been known to create a few spells. Season One * [[To Remove Magic|'''To Remove Magic]]:' A spell that removes magic from either a certain person or, on a grander scale, the world. The spell was cast by Melinda when she was a young girl, but she didn't have enough power for it to work effectively. However, years later, her mother and Aunt Phoebe borrowed the spell and used it for unknown reasons. In the year 2030, an unknown witch would cast the spell on a grander scale and remove magic from the world. * [[To Restore Magic to the World|'To Restore Magic to the World:]] Written by Melinda but cast by the Twice-Blessed Children to counteract the To Remove Magic Spell. Books * [[Melinda's Book of Shadows|'Book of Shadows']]: A book filled with spells, potions, and information that was all either recorded or created by Melinda herself. Category:Fated Category:Power Pages Category:Melinda Halliwell Pages